SWITCH
by Shonee27
Summary: Gara-gara Riko yang seenak jidat menjedotkan kepala Kagami dan Kuroko. Duo Cahaya-bayangan tersebut menjadi tertukar jiwanya ! Bagaimana cara supaya mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing karena seminggu lagi Wintercup di mulai ? / "Kenapa Kagami-kun ada di tubuhku ?" / "Kau juga bodoh !" / [ Review Please?] DLDR.


**SWITCH**

Disclaimer to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki ©** | Written by **Kayuyu © |**

Genre : **Friendship,Supernatural,Slice of Life,etc.  
** Warning : **OOC,Typo,EYD ngawur,dll.**

 **-Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini,  
hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. ^^ -**

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu saling beradu dengan pantulan bola yang menggema di penjuru Gymnasium. Tim basket Seirin lolos dalam seleksi di Interhigh untuk mengikuti wintercup musim dingin nanti melaju bersama SMA Shuutoku. Gadis manis bersurai coklat pendek terus memfokuskan matanya ke arah para pemain starter maupun pemain cadangan, ia terus mengamati pergerakan setiap pemain dari bench yang berjarak dua meter dari lapangan. Riko mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekanik biru di tangan kanannya, lalu menulis hasil pengamatannya di sebuah kertas HVS.

Sementara itu, di dalam lapangan terlibat pertengkaran kecil antara Kagami Taiga dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter menarik kaus berwarna putih milik Kuroko hingga membuat lelaki dengan manik biru sedikit terangkat tubuhnya. Dengan wajah polosnya, ia berkata;

"Salah Kagami-kun, kau itu tidak cepat menangkap passing dariku."

Kagami membalas perkataan Kuroko dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Hingga membuat gadis yang sedang menyiapkan handuk di bench menoleh ke arah sumber suara lalu menunjukkan mimik wajah bingung kepada Kiyoshi maupun Hyuuga.

"K-kau tak akan melakukan itu kan', Riko? " tanya Hyuuga takut-takut sambil mencegah Riko menuju tengah lapangan.

Singkat cerita, biang dari masalah ribut adalah Kagami sendiri. Kagami yang kurang gesit menangkap passing yang ditunjukkan Kuroko untuknya sedangkan Kuroko hanya menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang pemain yang ahli dalam melakukan teknik passing. Salahkan sifat temperamental dari seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Tch! Kau ini sudah salah kenapa gak mau ngaku sih? " Teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk lelaki biru itu dengan telunjuk.

"Maaf Kagami-kun. Jelas-jelas itu kau yang salah. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa."

Setelah itu terlibat adu cek-cok lagi.

"Gya... gya.. gyaaaa!"

Sebenarnya,suara yang paling keras adalah Kagami. Ia sibuk mengomeli Lelaki manis itu sedangkan pihak yang dimarahi hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Toh,Kuroko memang tidak salah apa-apa. Sangking sibuknya adu mulut,mereka berdua sampai tak menyadari bahwa Pelatih mereka sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang perlawanan yang tak kalah ampun. Lagipula,walaupun Riko sudah teriak-teriak sampai pita suara putus pun mereka pasti gak bakalan ngeladenin suara melengking Gadis itu yang di adu sama suara berat Kagami.

1

2

3...

JDUAAAKKK!  
Tiba-tiba Kagami dan Kuroko jatuh terkapar dengan burung-burung imajiner yang muncul pada masing-masing kepala dan coba lihat,mereka berdua benar-benar pingsan dengan kepala benjol di bagian dahi. Lalu Riko pergi menuju bench untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Mereka menghabiskan waktu latihan selama 15 menit hanya untuk bertengkar dan Wintercup hanya tinggal seminggu lagi,pikir Riko sambil mengurut kepala dengan tangan kanannya, Hyuuga datang menghampiri Riko,

"Riko mau diapakan mereka berdua ?" tanya Kapten megane sambil menunjuk dua mayat setengah hidup yang sedang terkapar di tengah lapangan dengan dikelilingi oleh para pemain.

Riko menghela nafas panjang, "Angkat saja ke bench. Lalu kompres pakai air es,kalau ada apa-apa nanti biar aku yang tanggung jawab.

Hyuuga mengangguk lalu mulai menyuruh teman-temannya mengangkat tubuh Kagami yang berat dan juga tubuh ringan Kuroko. Kiyoshi mengompres dua mayat tersebut dengan telaten. Setelah semuanya beres,mereka melanjutkan latihan tanpa duo cahaya-bayangan seperti perintah gadis itu sampai jam 5 sore.

Riko melirik kedua lelaki itu yang sedang tidur pulas. Lalu kembali merekap hasil latihan hari ini dan 2 hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya,gadis pelatih itu mulai khawatir. Pasalnya,mereka berdua belum siuman dari pingsan sejak 3 jam tadi,berarti sudah 2 jam bahkan lebih mereka belum bangun-bangun juga. Sepertinya,tim Seirin harus mengaku kalah di Wintercup nanti tanpa adanya kartu truf utama milik Seirin yang selalu menyebabkan tim baru ini selalu maju bahkan sampai ke semi final.

Matahari sudah tinggal terlihat setengahnya,warna langit yang tadinya biru murni mulai berwarna jingga kehitaman. Para pemain sedang beristirahat sebelum mereka berganti baju.

"Ugh,sakit." Ringis lelaki bersurai merah-hitam sambil mengurut kepalanya yang memerah. Lalu menatap ke sekeliling dengan tatapan datar.

"K-kagami ! Yokatta na, akhirnya siuman juga." Ujar Izuki sambil duduk di samping Kagami.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko bangun dari pingsannya. Menatap tubuh Kagami;

"KAU!"

Para pemain menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara,lalu mendapati bahwa Kuroko berteriak dengan pose telunjuk menunjuk wajah Kagami dan itu sangat terlihat aneh bagi mereka.

"Kuroko,kenapa kau ada err... di tubuhku ?" tanya Kagami dalam tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko dalam tubuh Kagami menyahut, "Kagami-kun juga,kenapa ada di tubuhku?"

Hyuuga mencoba mendinginkan kesalah pahaman ini. Ia mengira duo cahaya-bayangan tak kapok-kapoknya membuat perempatan siku-siku Riko dan percayalah mereka sedang tidak bercanda.

"Oi-oi,kalian sedang tidak bercanda kan'?"

Kagami dalam tubuh Kuroko menyahut, "Tsk,kalau senpai bilang kita bercanda itu salah besar. Aku benar-benar Kagami Taiga!"

"Hufft~, jadi jiwa kalian tertukar? Kuroko-kun ada di tubuh Kagami-kun dan Kagami-kun ada di tubuh Kuroko-kun. Hmm,ini sangat aneh." Gumam Riko sambil menatap 2 korbannya.

Kuroko [dalam tubuh Kagami] menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Yang terlihat dimata mereka semua adalah Kagami yang sedang mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu dan itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Jadi bagaimana senpai ?" tanya Kuroko.

Sembari memikirkan solusi yang tepat. Riko terus-terusan menatap dua orang itu secara bergiliran. Sungguh ini benar-benar masalah serius,sebentar lagi babak penyisihan Wintercup dan Riko hanya punya waktu 7 hari lagi untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara Kagami dan Kuroko kembali ke tubuhnya masing-masing.

Riko menghela nafas panjang setelah hening selama sepuluh menit.

"Baiklah,selagi aku mencari cara agar kalian berdua bisa kembali. Bagaimana kalau kalian tetap mengikuti kegiatan kalian seperti biasa dan juga menggunakan teknik-teknik basket kalian masing-masing. Kuyakin kalian pasti tak terlalu menguasai tekhnik lain. Misalnya,teknik misdirection milik Kuroko tidak bisa digunakan oleh Kagami-kun."

Setelah Riko mengatakan itu. Mereka berdua pulang bersama dan mampir di Maji Burger untuk makan malam, Kagami [dalam tubuh kuroko] membawa nampan berisi 15 cheeseburger dan 1 cola dingin ukuran besar. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memesan 1 gelas milkshake vanilla seperti biasa. Tak biasanya Kuroko memesan banyak burger dan Kagami hanya memesan milkshake vanilla.

Kagami melempar 1 bungkus burger ke tangan Kuroko, "Makanlah,aku tak mau melihat tubuhku sakit." Ujar Kagami lalu melanjutkan mengunyah burger.

Kuroko menatap bungkus burger. Lalu melirik Kagami yang duduk di depannya sambil melamun menatap keramaian kota pada malam hari.

"Kagami-kun juga jangan makan berlebihan di tubuhku. Aku tak mau membawa tubuh gemuk." Kuroko menyesap minumannya.

Hening.

Hening menyelimuti mereka yang sibuk dalam pikiram masing-masing. Di temani musik genre mellow yang di mainkan oleh mikrofon Maji burger. Hingga Kagami menyahut,

"Keluarkan pensil dan kertas. Terpaksa aku harus menginap/tinggal di rumahmu entah sampai kapan agar tak ada yang mencurigai kita." Ucap Kagami dengan suara pelan hampir berbisik.

Setelah mengeluarkan pensil dan kertas,mereka mulai menggambar peta sederhana menuju rumah masing-masing. Kan bisa berabe kalau mereka tidak pulang. Lalu lelaki bersurai biru memberikan kertas tersebut di atas meja begitupun sebaliknya, Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 8,Kuroko pulang ke rumah Kagami sedangkan Kagami pulang ke rumah Kuroko.

"Tadaima."

* * *

 _ **-Kediaman Kuroko-**_

"Tadaima." Ujar Kagami sambil melepas sepatu asal.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita tua berumur hampir enam puluh tahunan. Mendekati Kagami lalu memeluknya erat, Kagami merasa risih hingga mencoba lepas dari pelukan sang nenek.

"Tetsuya,kenapa pulangnya telat." Ujar sang nenek sambil mengelus surai biru Kagami.

"I-iya nek. Tadi... Aku makan dulu di Maji Burger." Kagami menyahut asal dan faktanya memang begitu.

"Sebelum kau pergi,Apa Nenek dan Okaa-sanmu tak pernah mengajarimu soal sopan santun sebelum masuk ke Rumah sendiri maupun orang lain ?" Tanya sang Nenek lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kagami yang sedang terpaku di teras.

Ah, benar juga! Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pribadi yang disiplin dan taat aturan. Ia pasti akan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan benar walau itu termasuk pekerjaan kecil. Setelah itu Kagami menaruh sepatu dan naik menuju lantai 2 untuk pergi ke kamar Kuroko. Setelah sampai,Kagami menatap kamar ber cat biru muda selua meter dengan kasur ukuran singke bed,meja belajar,lemari dan kamar mandi di dekat Lemari. Kagami duduk di atas kasur sambil menatap interior kamar dan mulai memfokuskan pandanan ke arah meja belajar lalu mendekati meja itu. Didapatinya ada 3 bingkai foto yang pertama adalah foto Kuroko sedang memakai yukata musim panas warna hitam bersama dengan anak Kiseki no sedai lainnya,mungkin foto ini diambil saat Kuroko masih kelas 1 SMP. Yang kedua foto Kuroko sedang memegang piala Interhigh bersama dengan Tim Kiseko no sedai plus Momoi Satsuki si Manajer dari Touou -Kagami dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kuroko masih sayang pada semua mantan tim-nya dulu. Dan yang terakhir adalah Foto Kuroko bersama dengan murid-murid kelas satu dan para Senpai saat anak kelas 1 baru mendapat jersey seirin.

 _ **-Meanwhile,di Kediaman Kagami-**_

Kuroko merogoh tasnya sambil sibuk mencari kunci apartemen. Ternyata Kagami tinggal di Apartemen elite di tengah kota Tokyo,lelaki bermarga Kagami itu juga pernah bilang bahwa orang tuanya punya bisnis di Amerika sana. Pantas saa rumahnya kaya. Setelah memutar kunci ke arah kanan,Kuroko masuk sambil menaruh sepatu di rak. Lalu menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan warna hitam.

"Tadaima." Ujar Kuroko,tak lama kemudian wanita hampir tiga puluh tahunan datang sambil memeluk tubuh besar Kuroko.

"Okaeri,Taiga. Why you are so late? I-m hungry!" rengek Wanita bersurai pirang sambil memegang perutnya.

Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya yang bercabang karena tidak mengerti. Wanita ini sebenarnya bicara apa?

"Y-yes, what is... your name ?" tanya Kuroko dengan inggris kacau,sama seperti author yang inggrisnya masih kacau. #RIPEnglish :v

Wanita itu tertawa lepas,lalu mulai menatap Kuroko dengan serius.

"Hahahaah,kamu lupa siapa aku? Aku Alex, Alexandra Garcia you know? Stupid Taiga hahahahaah~"

Mendengar kata 'Stupid' , Kuroko menunjukkan wajah masam.

"Aku tidak bodoh Alex-san."

"Ya-ya-ya I Know dan apa-apaan gaya bicaramu yang sopan itu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Alex menyentil dahi Kagami. Lalu mulai kembali menonton drama jepang yang tadi sempat ia tonton.

Kuroko mulai mencari kamar Kagami dan ternyata mudah di temukan. Membuka pintu,dan menyalakan tobol lampu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ?

Gila.

Kamarnya.

Jorok.

Banget.

Vangke!

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang,lalu mulai mencari jendela dan membukanya. Pasti gorden ini belum sama sekali dibuka dari tadi pagi,perlu di ketahui kalau membuka jendela di pagi hari membuat udara malam yang tadinya kotor berganti dengan udara pagi yang masih segar dan sehat saat di hirup. Menaruh jaket dan tas di gantungan,lalu mulai meggulung kemeja sekolah sampai sikut. Benar-benar kapal pecah! Sampah bekas snack dari kapan tahu menumpuk di atas meja bundar dan karpet,CD Game dan buku-buku berantakan di Karpet,baju yang belum di bawa ke laundry,bahkan jersey Seirin masih lecek padahal wintercup sebentar lagi malah belum di setrika,kan aneh. Ini kamar atau lubang tikus? Batin Kuroko dalam hati Tak peduli di luar kamar Kagami,Alex meraung-raung minta makan. Lagipula Kuroko hanya bisa memasak telur rebus, emang mau gitu si Alex disuruh makan telur rebus pakai nasi sama kecap?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Setelah capek membersihkan kamar.. eh salah Lubang tikus,akhirnya selesai dan voila! Lubang tikus berubah jadi kinclong seperti habis di kasih wipol 1 dus. Karena sudah lelah,kuroko memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena besok latihan diliburkan sampai hari Minggu dan senin akan masuk seperti biasa untuk gladi bersih saat babak penyisihan nanti. Mungkin ia berencana akan menginvasi Apartemen Kagami beserta isinya yang lebih mirip tempat pembuangan sampah daripada Apartemen mewah tingkat 8.

* * *

 _ **-Esoknya, di Rumah Kuroko-**_

Tok.. tok.. tok..  
Pintu di ketuk 3 kali dan Kagami masih adem ayem tidur dengan bergelung selimut tebal. Plis lah,ini musim dingin kenapa mesti dibangunin pagi-pagi kayak gini, dengan terpaksa Kagami turun dari kasur lalu membuka pintu.

"Are you f*cking woman ? Stop it !" Kagami teriak di depan wajah seorang wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Tetsuya,kamu ngomomg apa sih,nenek gak ngerti."

Hah ?

Mampus lo,Kagami!

Kagami baru sadar kalau dia jiwanya lagi tertukar sama Kuroko dan dia juga baru sadar kalau dia barusan ngatain Nenenknya Kuroko... Inget Neneknya Kuroko !

Guk... Guk..

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAA~,J-JAUHKAN MAKHLUK LAKNAT ITU DARI KUU!" Kagami langsung naik kepojokan tempat tidur sambil membelakangi Nenek dan Anjing kecil khas Siberian Husky—Nigou.

Tapi juga namanya Anjing,langsung nyosor tanpa tahu kalau majikannya sudah kembang-kempis nahan nafas supaya gak pingsan. Setelah mencoba beradaptasi dengan Anjing model Siberian Husky-Nigou, Kagami mulai mengajak anjing itu jalan-jalan pagi. Ktan neneknya Kuroko,biasanya kan jam segini dia sudah ngajak Nigou jalan sampai taman dekat stasiun.

Masih dengan mata berat sebelah macam orang picek,sesekali menguap,Kagami mencoba menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan lari Nigou yang sedang ber semangat, Jalanan bekas gerimis tadi malam,membuat licin di tambah dengan udara super dingin di minggu kedua musim dingin. Hari ini hari sabtu,latihan diliburkan sampai hari Minggu lalu masuk kembali di hari senin.

Guk.. guk...  
Suara lolongan Nigou sukses membuat semua orang yang lewat menoleh sekilas,lalu kembali ke peradabannya masing-masing. Setelah capek berlari,Kagami dan Nigou duduk di bangku taman sambil meminum Coklat hangat yang di beli di Mini market depan

"Huh,sekarang aku jadi pendek. Berlaripun juga susah." Protes Kagami sambil menatap Nigou yang sedang makan roti tawar mentega di bawah kakinya. Geli sih,mengingat Kagami anti banget sama yang namanya anjing.

"Pendek apanya Kagami-kun ?" tanya seseorang di belakang Kagami. Setelah menengok ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang lelaki tinggi berusrai merah-hitam sambil meminum vanilla milkshake hangat dan di tangan kirinya terdapat bungkusan kentang goreng dan 1 fish burger.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Kagami kaget.

"Sejak Kagami-kun duduk di bangku ini aku sudah duduk duluan." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Kagami makin berang,pasalnya dia gak yakin kalau itu tubuh dia dengan ekspresi sedatar itu dan yang lebih anehnya lagi masa' tubuh setinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter gak kelihatan ? Ternyata Kuroko punya bakat memindahkan hawa keberadaan tipisnya ke mana saja,contohnya ke tubuh Kagami tadi.

Kuroko menyesap milkshakenya, "Aku sempat kepentok 2 kali di Maji burger. Biasanya aku gampang sekali keluar masuk pintu itu,tapi sekarang aku malah kepentok 2 kali." Curhat Kuroko,ia menunjukkan dahinya yang memerah.

"Hahaha,pfft~!"

"Jangan tertawa **Kuroko-kun** " Ujar Kuroko marah sambil menekankan kata Kuroko-kun di kalimatnya.

Kagami langsung kicep.

Jam menunjukkan puku 8 pagi. Kuroko masih asyik minum vanilla milkshakenya yang tidak habis-habis sambil menatap Nigou. Ia ingin sekedar memeluk anjing kesayangannya itu,tapi apa daya dengan kondisi tertukarnya jiwa mereka tak memungkinkan bahwa Nigou mau berada di pelukannya barang semenit. Mengingat Kagamipun takut pada anjing-Jadi Nigoupun juga tahu.

Ah,ia sampai melupakan kentang goreng dan fishburger milik Alex. Jadi,sebaiknya Kuroko segera pulang dan memberikan pesanannya secepat mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang,mata ne Kagami-kun."

* * *

Hari Senin,Kagami dan Kuroko masih kuga belum kembali ke tubuhnya masing-masing. Padahal Riko sudah susah payah mencari fenomena ini dari berbagai buku di perpustakaan kota bahkan di Internet dan tentu saja hasilnya benar-benar nihil. Daripada pusing memikirkan itu,mari kita kesampingkan masalah ini menjadi nomor dua. Setidaknya tim basket Seirin harus mulai fokus dalam pertandingan nanti.

Hari ini seperti biasa,setelah pulang sekolah jam 1. Club basket latihan untuk pertandingan. Hari ini Riko kembali sibuk mencatat hasil latihan karena sesuai perannya yaitu sebagai manajer atau Pelatih Tim basket,ia mengadakan duel antara tim starter dengan tim bangku cadangan.  
Seperti biasa pula Kagami di tubuh Kuroko juga bersemangat menjalani latihan ini walau kadang ia mengeluh kurang tinggi saat melakukan dunk seperti biasa.

Koganei melempar bola orange itu ke arah tsucida lalu dengan mulus Kuroko di tubuh Kagami melakukan passing andalannya dan Kagami kembali mendapat bola tersebut dan mendribblenya ke arah ring lawan. Izuki yang sempat melihat kolaborasi antara duo bayangan dan cahaya tersebut merasa kewalahan. Kenapa? Kerena jiwa mereka masih tertukar dan tak biasanya Kuroko melakukan meteor jam dan juga Kagami terus-terusan melakukan passing kepada yang lainnya. Jadi wajar saja lelaki bermarga Izuki tersebut bingung,begitupun juga Hyuuga,Kiyoshi dan teman-teman yang lain. Riko menatap aksi mereka semua dari bench sambil tersenyum tipis,sepertinya gadis itu punya rencana bagus dan juga sepertinya wanita bersurai pink tersebut tidak datang secara diam-diam lagi seperti waktu Interhigh untuk memata-matai skill dan perkembangan para pemain. Hahaha,kesempatan yang bagus untukmu Riko!

Latihan selesai tepat waktu jam 5 seperti biasa. Hyuuga menunggu Riko yang sedang membereskan bola bekas latihan lalu tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berjalan beriringan karena rumah mereka berdua tak terlalu jauh. Hyuuga melempar kopi dingin ke arah Riko yang sedang duduk di depan vending machine lalu memasukkan uang dua ratus yen untuk membeli kopi untuknya. Riko menyesap kopi hitamnya sambil jalan,mengeratkan syal berwarna pink agar menutupi leher jenjangnya. Hyuuga masih saja diam sembari meminum kopinya. Setelah lama diam,Riko mulai membuka percakapan.

"Hmm,kupikir dengan masalah tertukarnya jiwa Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun ada sisi positifnya juga." Ujar Riko,ia menatap lurus kedepan. Hyuuga menoleh dengan tatapan tak mengerti,dasar! Gadis ini masih menganggap hal besar ini ada baiknya.

Riko melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita bisa mengecoh lawan ,Hyuuga! Dan sepertinya gadis pink itu tidak datang untuk memata-matai tim kita lagi kan' ?" Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata yang berkilat terkena biasan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Lelaki berkacamata tipis mengurut dahinya pelan lalu menatap serius ke iris coklat Riko, "Kau ini aneh. Tapi sepertinya aku setuju dengan idemu yang gila itu." Hyuuga tersenyum.

.Angin kencang menerpa helaian coklat gadis bersuarai pendek tersebut,lalu ia membuka pagar setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan Rumah sang Gadis. Riko lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kedua bahu Hyuuga,lelaki yang di tepuk mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya dan menoleh ke sembarang arah agar gadis itu tak tahu kalau ia sedang merona.

"Iya,ternyata ada juga yang pikirannya sejalan denganku." Ujar Riko.

Setelah rona merahnya hilang Hyuuga kembali menatap wajah Riko lalu memegang helaian rambut coklat gadis yang mulai memanjang.

"Rambutmu tak kau potong ?" Tanya Hyuuga.

Riko memegang rambutnya, "Eh,benar juga. Aku tak suka rambut panjang,tapi aku baru akan memotong rambutku saat tim Seirin masuk Final."

Hyuuga terdiam, "Kami janji akan masuk Final."

Riko kemudian menutup pintu pagar,lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Hingga Hyuuga menghentikkan jalannya;

"K-Kalau kau butuh bantuanku tentang masalah Tertukarnya Kagami dan Kuroko... Aku tak keberatan menemanimu kemana saja mencari informasi. Aku janji Riko!" Ucap Hyuuga.

Gadis bermarga Aida itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis, "Arigatou,kau memang Kapten yang baik Hyuuga."

Setelah mengatakan itu,Riko sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hyuuga berbalik sambil menatap langit sore di penghujung hari.

"Kukira ia mau mengatakan hal yang sukses membuatku berdebar-debar..."

" 'Kapten yang baik' ? Kupikir bagus juga." Ia Diam-diam tersenyum di balik galaknya wajah yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

[1] 2k+ is doneeee yeaahahahah~~~! xD *tebar bola basket* Entah,kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran aja sama ide absurd ini. Gimana kalau Kuroko jadi bisa nge-dunk atau Gimana kalau Kagami jadi suka ilang-ilangan kayak Kuroko. Pasti Absurd banget kan'? wkwwkwk. xD

[2] Aku yakin Readers gak usah minta di translate kata-kata Inggris di atas. Karena kalau di translate juga Grammarnya aneh. #RIPEnglish ^^ Author sangat lemah diiiii Grammar ! Jadi mohon maklumi kesalahanku. X""""D

[3] Okhayyy, jadi maaf nih kalo pada nungguin fanfic "Be my butler,please." Sama "Regal Generation" belum ngupdet. Author bener-bener maafff sejuta maafff sama reader karena belum sama sekali di ketik ulang. Kan tau sendiri harus diketik ulang. Terus ada fanfic yang aku delete karena udah mentok di ujung jalan. Hiks #di tendang.

Yaudah, Berminat untuk sekedar Review ? atau Fav/follow.

Regard,

 **Kayuyu.**


End file.
